


Ornamentum

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [6]
Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Decorating the Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornamentum

**Author's Note:**

> Does the title sound lame? lol, sorry I just thought that would suit better! Anyways, I'm glad I could finish this one before the actual Christmas day, it sat on my inbox for like a week or almost 2 even lol.
> 
> Ah! And a message to Deejayheart13, so I got your prompt request for a Spideyfist where Danny goes back to K'un Lun to be king and he and Peter meet after 10 years of being apart and... I'm really sorry but, I can't do that sadly because...
> 
> I have a multi-chaptered fanfic like that, that I am currently writing ouo It's going to be rather long and angsty with lots of smut actually *lol* But all in all, I hope you can wait for that fanfic instead and send in a different prompt request? 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone that's been requesting and commenting on my Spideyfist fics btw! You're all such awesome people and I'm always so giddy and motivated every time you guys comment! You peeps are the MVP, you awesome guys! Thank so much for the support on my fics! ^^

                              **“I** ’ve got the decorations!” Danny said in glee as he entered the living room with a box full of ornaments in his hands. Supposedly, only he and Peter would help out in decorating the house but, one thing led to another and now the whole team was at the brunet’s house putting up decorations. Ava and Luke were putting up the garlands on the walls whilst Sam was in charge of being leader… Leader for being annoying if Peter may add– alright, leader for where to put the decorations since Sam is pretty good at it actually.

Spiderman turned to his boyfriend, a smile at his lips as his boyfriend came to him beaming. He and Danny were in charge of the Christmas tree, although Sam had to check up on them from time to time. If Peter were to recall, the younger said something about not trusting either one of them with anything at all. Peter should really feel heavily offended about that if it weren’t true on his part, Peter’s sense of creativity when it comes to interior designs isn’t all that great.

Though, Peter for sure thinks that Danny isn’t like that at all, the blond may be all zen and chill but, he’s sure Danny has some knack in decorating.

“How should we put them?” Iron Fist asked cheerfully, if his smile could get any wider up to his ears he would slightly resemble a cheshire cat. The _cutest_ cheshire cat of course for Peter.

“You’re awfully excited for decorating,” the brunet commented as he took one green ball from the box and hanged it on the tree “Can’t wait for your presents Danny?”

“I’m just happy. This will be our first Christmas together!” his boyfriend answered, watching Peter for a moment before he copied in putting green balls on the tree as well “We’ll make lots of good memories.”

Peter hummed in reply, adding a candy cane decor on the tree then, little present ornaments. He noticed Danny following in suite on how he placed each item, whenever Peter would put a snowman, Danny would do the same, if it were a red flower the blond would add a red flower as well.

He found it rather odd yet, adorable at the same time. Until, he saw Danny’s curious eyes scan the small red decor that was designed as a present.

“You’re not allowed to open your gifts till the 25 remember?” Spiderman teased.

The blond blinked a few times, looking over to Peter; his puzzled look ceased to fade from his features as he presented the decor to the brunet “What’s inside this? Is it a present as well?” Danny asked with genuine curiosity dripping from his tone of voice.

“Nah, that’s just made to look like a present.” Peter replied as he took the small gift in Danny’s hand. He untied the bow, then peeled off its red wrapper only for a box shaped Styrofoam to come into view “See?”

“Wonderful,” his boyfriend commented, looking like an amazed child.

Spiderman couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight “You sound like a kid you know?” he wrapped the box again and tried to retie the bow yet, failed horribly at doing so; it having a crooked and messy ribbon on top.

“Well, it is my second time only to celebrate Christmas.” Danny answered non-chalantly as he started to put candy canes on the tree.

It took Peter a second, minutes a whole moment before the blond’s words sinked in to his head. The brunet was about to hang his horrible rearranged present into the tree when he stopped track “Wait what?” he started, catching the blond’s attention “What do you mean second?”

“Oh have I not told you?” Danny replied, looking mildly surprised as he turned to Peter with a slight tilt of his head.

The brunet kept silent, not really thinking of any reply to the other as he waited for Danny to explain to him. A soft sigh left Iron Fist’s lips, fingers fidgeting as the blond didn’t know how to properly explain–

“We don’t have Christmas in K’un Lun.” He mumbled.

“What?” Peter blurted out in surprise “That’s insane! Don’t tell me you guys don’t have holidays there? What about new year?” he asked flabbergasted.

“Oh no no, we have new year!” Danny quickly answered “It’s the same time as Chinese new year.” he said with a nod of his head “Though, never Christmas. This holiday is still rather new to me.”

“Wow…” He said at a lost for words “That’s… Harsh?” the brunet winced at his own words.

Yet, Danny only laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction “True but… I’m glad I could celebrate it with everyone now.” he continued with a gentle smile forming on his lips as Danny hanged the Christmas star in the middle of the tree instead of top “Especially with you.”

Peter would’ve swore that his face heated up redder than, the Christmas balls they were hanging on the tree. Though, of course he would deny that the gets such reactions from the blond, Peter just can’t help but feel flustered and happy with anything that Danny says. It may be about some stupid zen proverb that Peter has no way of understanding but, it sure wouldn’t stop butterflies from forming in his stomach.

“So, that’s why you guys want the party here.” Peter changed the subject, eyes straying away from the blond.

“Well, we can’t actually invite Aunt May at the Tricarrier right?” 

“True. And Luke’s parents would be thrilled to come I bet; Sam and Ava would be with us too.” Peter says as he doesn’t add  _‘so they won’t get lonely.’_ as he’s pretty sure the two can’t be with their own real families for the holiday… Though, their team is family enough and that’s all good for Peter.

Peter grabs another ornament from the box, a snowflake was what the brunet was supposed to get yet his eyes stumbled upon a mistletoe misplaced in the box full of decorations. A smirk makes its way to his lips, quickly grabbing a hold of the mistletoe as he ties a ribbon on it then, hangs it up just above them near the top of the tree.

“Now, would you look at that!” Peter says in fake surprise, distracting Danny from hanging another present decor as his eyes trailed to where Peter’s were looking at “a mistletoe!” 

Danny stares at the mistletoe for a moment, eyes squinting “You know, its a Christmas tradition that whenever–” and Peter couldn’t even finish his words as his lips were suddenly met by another pair of soft plush ones that were Danny’s.

The brunet closed his eyes, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck as he pulled Iron Fist close to him to deepen the kiss. Yet, before Danny could fully take his breath away, the blond pulled away with a smug grin plastered on his features, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I believe I said that this is my second time to celebrate.” Danny informed as he took the mistletoe from the tree and tied its ribbon to his hair “Oh look,” he started as the blond quickly hugged Peter close to him “We’re both under a mistletoe.”

The duo chuckled, Peter’s hands resting on Danny’s hips “Is that so?” he said, a playful tone in his words “How convenient, guess we have to go with tradition.” and with that, Peter pressed his lips to Danny’s–

“I can’t leave you two alone for a minute can’t I?” Sam voice suddenly intruded into their own bubble.

Danny was quick to pull away from Peter, a coy smile on his lips from being caught. Peter crossed his arms against his chest, thoroughly disappointed that Sam had to come in ruin their little kissing session.

“Please don’t tell me that you guys have been _flirting_ with each other the whole time we were _working_.” And another voice came in,  Ava entering the living room with Luke following close behind.

Luke came to Danny’s side, arm resting on his bestfriend’s shoulder as his eyes caught up on the mistletoe on top of Danny’s head “I guess I can’t say we’re under a mistletoe together but, it’s close right?” Powerman joked “Sam though…” he said as he pulled Sam close to Danny “Now that’s under a mistletoe!”

“I should feel offended but, I guess we have to kiss now?” Sam countered as he looks at Peter smugly.

“Alright! This was a bad idea!” Peter quickly interjected as he threw his hands up then, untied the mistletoe from Danny’s hair “I get it, we have to finish the Christmas tree now so please stop distracting us.” he threw the mistletoe back into the box; hearing Danny and Luke trying to stifle down their chortles as Sam was still unamused with the lack of progress ad the uncalled for mentioning of his height.

“Ugh boys,” Ava commented with a roll of her eyes.


End file.
